Breathe
by HerMajestyMrsElijahMikaelson
Summary: Harry finds out about Gemma's past. Could be continued.


**A.N. this is a short oneshot that is kind of happening during 'Friends?'you don't have to read it to understand it but it could help *winkwink* also, sorry of the characters appear to be a bit O.C.  
Disclaimer: i do not own holby city**

A laughing pair walked through the doors of Holby City Hospital just as the elevator doors closed.  
Harry Tressler and Gemma Wilde were giggling away at a joke Harry had made about Marie-Clair and Edward, who had walked in arm in arm, as they went to get their regular cups of coffee.  
Harry noticed Gemma visibly stiffen as Michael Spence walked through the door.  
Gemma was still very awkward around him since he whole 'dr honey' situation.  
Harry however, was still oblivious to the reason why the two could never make proper eye contact without one of them looking down (Gemma) or smirking (Michael)  
"Okay, there's a story there. Spill." Harry said after Michael got into the lift and Gemma relaxed.  
The young doctor looked up at him confused.  
"Behind what?" She asked.  
"You and Michael Spence. There's a sort of tension there and I for one, am curious as to why." He replied.  
Gemma had a torn look in her face.  
She couldn't possibly tell Harry without having him judge her the same was as mr Spence did, but then there was the fact that a lot more people already knew and he would probably find out from someone else anyway.  
Deciding that she liked having a person who did not know about her past around she gave him a vague hand gesture, waving it off and said "it's a long story"  
Harry gave her an unbelieving look, but went along with it.  
Once they had reached the ward Harry and Gemma went their separate ways.  
"Right!" Shouted Sacha Levy.  
"So we've got a very serious crash to be dealing with. Casualties will be getting sent up a whole lot so we need a full team effort!" He said.  
Just then the doors swung open and a red haired man was wheeled through in a wheelchair.  
Gemma approached the man.  
He looked her up and down and whistled appreciatively.  
Gemma immediately felt uncomfortable.  
"So, Erm... Mr Morris?" She asked looking at his chart. "What can I do for you?"  
He smiled mischievously "honey, there's a lot you could do for me." He said, laughing.  
Gemma immediately jumped at this.  
"Honey?" She asked hysterically.  
Harry noticed Gemma seemed uncomfortable and on edge from where he was stood at the nurses station and decided to see if she was alright.  
"Everything okay over here?" He asked.  
Gemma looked up at him and was breathing hard.  
"I'm sorry... I... Have... to go..." She puffed running off the ward.  
Harry looked towards Marie-Clair and asked her to take care of the confused patient sat in the bed, whilst he went to look for Gemma.  
As he jogged down the corridor he heard panting coming from inside the locker room.  
He opened the door to see Gemma sat in the corner, breathing into a paper bag.  
"Gemma, are you alright?' He asked worriedly, running towards her.  
"Okay, i need you to take some nice deep breaths for me." he said, going into doctor mode.  
Once she had calmed down Gemma looked up at a worried Harry.  
"I'm sorry, I sometimes suffer from panic attacks." She said apologetically.  
"Don't apologise, just tell me what's wrong?" Harry soothed.  
Gemma looked apprehensive.  
"You know, a problem shared is a problem halved." He said.  
Gemma sighed, she knew she would have to tell him at some point, after all he was her closest friend in the whole place.  
"Well this morning Finn asked me what a slag is." She started.  
Harry looked surprised but gestured for her to continue.  
"I told him that it is a nasty word, that he should never use and asked him where he'd heard it. He said that one of the kids in his class heard his mum call me one and then he asked me why." She said, starting to sob again.  
Harry, who had remained silent throughout her story was red in the face and had an angry expression in his face.  
"That woman had no right to call you that! Who does she think she is?" He exploded.  
"But it's true." Gemma said quietly, biting her lip.  
"No Gemma, no it's really not! What would give you that idea?" He asked confused.  
"Well a couple of years ago I did a sort of modelling type job." She started to explain.  
Harry's jaw dropped.  
"I needed the money! I had to pay of my student loans and what with looking after Finn I just didn't have enough money." She defended herself.  
"Anyway I got the name 'Dr Honey' and when I first got the job here I got into a bit of a mess regarding it and Michael Spence." She finished.  
It suddenly seemed as though Harry understood.  
"That man, Mr Morris, he called you honey. That's what happened, that's why you panicked." He said, mainly to himself.  
Gemma looked up at him through her eyelashes.  
"I'm sorry for not telling you before, and I completely understand if up you don't want to be seen with me anymore." She whispered, head hangings shame.  
Harry looked appalled at the notion.  
"Gemma, we're friends. I'm not going to judge ditch you because of something you did. Because that's the thing see. Friends don't ditch each other like that." He said with a sad smile.  
Gemma sniffled and wiped her eyes.  
"I think I was just feeling a bit paranoid." She said, standing up.  
Harry sighed in relief.  
"Come on then, I'll go make up an excuse whilst you compose yourself." He said as he walked to the door.  
"Harry?" Gemma called just before he reached it.  
"Yeah?" He asked turning around.  
"Thanks" she replied.

Review and let me know what you think? Could end up running into a bit of a romance if I choose to continue it.


End file.
